Midorikusa Emerald
Midorikusa Emerald is one of the main Cures from Sky Pretty Cure and Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. Emerald is a gentle, beautiful and very popular student from Shiro Private Middle School. Some students would describe her family as rich, but Emerald actually lives in a very normal family. Besides her interessts in science, Emerald also likes playing soccer. But this is something, she prefers to keep it as a secret to her friends. Her alter ego is Cure Cyan (キュアシアン Kyua Shian) and she controls the wind. Her catchphrase is Pure nature~ (純粋な自然〜 Junsuina shizen 〜) History Becoming PreCure Cold Colors Pretty Cure Sky Pretty Cure Collecting the Tears To Skyriver Fight with Princess Break Against Catastrophe Personality Emerald is a gentle, beautiful and very popular student from Shiro Private Middle School. She is the student council vice president of her school. Many students, most likely girls, admire her because of her kind personality. Besides this side, Emerald is also good at playing soccer. But this is the only sport, she is good at. Emerald, also can keep secrets well. Appearance Emerald has black hair, that just comes to her shoulder. She has long bangs on both sides of her face, held with a light green hair pin on the right side. Her eyes are dark green. She wears a green jacket and a light green dress underneath. She wears dark green boots and white stockings. As Cure Cyan, her hair becomes a green color and longer. Her eyes also turn to lighter green. Her outfit has puffy sleeves and a pointed collar, similar to Cure Dream from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. She wears a green dress with a dark green belt under and her skirt has a frilly layer underneath it. She wears dark green arm warmers and short boots with turquoise folds at the top. She carries her commune at the left side of her belt. Relationships Midorikusa Tsubaki - Green - Yukimidori Malachite '''- Cure Cyan '''Pure nature appears in the green color! Cure Cyan! 純粋な性質は、緑色で表示されます！キュアシアン！ Junsuina seishitsu wa, midoriiro de hyōji sa remasu! Kyua Shian! Cure Cyan (キュアシアン Kyua Shian) is Emerald's alter ego. She holds the power of nature and controls the winds. Cure Cyan is the leader of the Cold-Color Trio. Although, she controls the power of wind, she has also a defensive attack. Alone, Cure Cyan can perform Green Circle and Windy Mirror as her defensive attack. And later Crystal Breeze after getting her Heaven Crystal. Together with Cure Azure and Cure Whitney, they can use Cold Explosion. All Cures together can perform Rainbow Heart Hurricane and with their Crystals Rainbow Crystal Fantasy. In the sequel, Cure Cyan is able to use the attack Natural Green Tornado. Together with Cure Azure and Cure Whitney, they can use Moon Color Rainbow. Togehter with the others, they can use Full Rainbow Cirlce. And after getting the Color Palette they can user Magical Rainbow Finale. Super Cure Cyan In Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni soragawa, Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by Marcasite and Tanbaga, but thanks to the Royal Family, as well as the Miracle Lights, a special power is brought upon Pretty Cure, giving them a pair of small Angel wings and a tiara with their jewel. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Rainbow Crystal Fantasy to defeat Marcasite and Tanbaga. Attacks Green Circle - Windy Mirror - Crystal Breeze - Natural Green Tornado - Transformations "Pretty Cure, Magical Paint Over" - Pretty Cure, Magical Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Midorikusa Emerald to transform into Cure Cyan in Sky Pretty Cure. First, her Commune's screen changes from grey to green. Then, Emerald appears in front of a greenish tornado. Her body is covered by a white light. Then she jumps into the tornado and her hair becomes longer and lighter. She flies in the storm and her whole body appears to be covered in it. The breeze around her arms disappear and her arm warmers appear. Then her boots appear the same way. Her dress appears also the same way. After this, her eye color changes and her belt appears. At last, she puts her commune at her belt and does her Speech. Etymology Midorikusa (緑草) - Midori (緑) means Green, a reference to her alter ego as Cure Cyan, and her theme color, which is green. Kusa (草) means Grass. Maybe a reference to her powers, which are also based on nature. Emerald (エメラルド) - From the word for the green precious stone, which is the birthstone of May. The emerald supposedly imparts love to the bearer. The word is ultimately from Greek smaragdos. Cure Cyan - Her Cure alias comes from the name of a color and the given name Cyan. The English word meaning is "greenish blue", ultimately derived from Greek kyanos. Her planed names were Green and Emerald. But it was changed to cyan. Her given name became Emerald and her mascot got the name Green. Songs As a main character, Emerald's voice actor, Akemi Okamura has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. *Nature Window *Butterfly of May Duets *Moonlight Sunshine (Along with Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *Rainbow Rose (Along with Mari Yamada, Asumi Nakata, Hitomi Terakado, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) Trivia *Emerald is the first of the Cures, who uses Pretty Cure, Magical Paint Over instead of Pretty Cure, Rainbow Paint Over *Cyan's Outfit is very similar to Cure Crimson's. *Emerald is a bit similar, to both Akimoto Komachi and Midorikawa Nao. *Emerald has a poster from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! in her room. Gallery - Screenshots= }} References #Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Emerald #Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Cyan Category:User:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Females Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Character